Anticipated Benefit to VA Heathcare The proposed study will establish proof of concept that suicidal ideation can be reduced by adjunctively treating insomnia, a common problem that is both a risk factor for suicide and highly prevalent in common conditions associated with suicide such as depression and PTSD. In addition, to the extent that insomnia is improved, we expect to both enhance Veteran's quality of life and increase their engagement with treatments for co-occurring conditions. Project Background Suicide is the tenth leading cause of death in the U.S., is a major concern of the Department of Veterans Affairs (VA), and occurs at elevated rates among Veterans. Veterans with common chronic conditions such as PTSD, depression, substance abuse and chronic pain are at increased risk for suicide. Although evidence- based treatments exist for these conditions, a significant number of Veterans do not engage in or complete such treatments. This application focuses on an intervention target that co-occurs in each of the listed conditions at high rates and is itself an independent risk factor for suicidal thoughts and behaviors: the sleep disturbance of insomnia. Therefore, this proposal examines the use of cognitive-behavioral therapy for insomnia (CBT-I), an efficacious intervention that targets insomnia, as a novel way to reduce suicidal ideation in at-risk Veterans. Importantly, CBT-I has been successfully used in patients with PTSD and depression. Preliminary evidence from an uncontrolled trial in civilians suggests that CBT-I may also decrease suicidal ideation, but this has not been tested in Veterans, in the context of treatments for co-occurring conditions, or in a controlled trial. Project Objectives The ultimate goal of the broader program of research is to reduce suicide among Veterans, while the proposed pilot project will provide data to guide the development of a larger trial. The primary objectives of this pilot project are to test whether using CBT-I as an adjunctive treatment: (1) is feasible to deliver in the context of other ongoing care and acceptable to participants; (2) can reduce the severity of suicidal ideation among Veterans at risk for suicide; and (3) can increase rates of engagement in treatments that address the co- morbid conditions that also put them at risk for suicide. The latter objective will help refine the study methods, design, and intervention in anticipation of a larger trial. Project Methods In order to achieve these proof-of-concept objectives we will conduct a small randomized clinical trial. Veterans who are either flagged as high risk for suicide or who have depression or PTSD will be recruited from VA sites only. Approximately 56 such Veterans who also endorse current suicidal ideation and current insomnia will be randomized to receive either treatment-as-usual or a 4-session CBT-I treatment in addition to treatment-as- usual. All participants will be encouraged to continue or to seek treatment for co-occurring conditions as recommended by their VA treatment providers. Assessments of suicidal ideation, insomnia, depression, PTSD, and quality of life will be conducted at baseline and following the treatment period. In addition, we will collect provider and participant feedback at an exit interview immediately following the post-treatment assessment. We will use multiple linear and logistic regression models to assess the effect of treatment on outcome measures across the study assessment time points.